


kaito momota wears light up heely sketchers

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light up sketchers, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, angry maki, i like your sketchers you like me and my gucci shoeees, kaito is a nerd, pluviophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kaito momota has been trying to find a way to get to maki harukawa for EVER!!  when they have to work together on a project though, kaito realizes that maaaaaybe his favorite shoes can help him get the girl he wants.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	kaito momota wears light up heely sketchers

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so very much to my best friend for helping me write this,, i love u to the moon and back
> 
> i wrote this in 2 hours at 5 am - 7 am so it is sleep deprivation central hfisdhf but pls read uwu
> 
> also,,, why am i so obsessed with writing rain in my fics?

maki harukawa was the opposite of stoked to be working with kaito momota on their next project.

not like she had anything against him, but she just thought that he was extremely annoying. she never realized that he and kokichi’s rivalry wasn’t fake and was indeed real, and she wanted to curb stomp that gremlin so bad that the mere idea of talking to someone that willingly associates with him disgusted her. she knew in her heart of hearts that they would be paired up, as kaito was very close to maki in the alphabet, but that didn’t annoy her any less!

kaito was honestly excited to work with maki. he knew everyone else saw her as someone who was really cold and wasn't approachable, but he saw right through that! the astronaut knew there was more to her than a simple edge lord who absolutely hated everyone! kaito thought that there was no way she was that bad, and if she was, only the luminary of the stars could crack her! was he considering laying down his charm and flirting a bit? maybe, but that wasn’t important!

kaito wondered what the ultimate caregiver would have to say about her talent, mainly because he was interested in anything she had to say. he hoped the set of questions he had prepared would be helpful, as he didn’t wanna get called an idiot again, especially from maki. 

kaito stood in front of maki’s door, gulping and mentally preparing himself to be insulted in all humanly ways possible. maki was very quick with her insults, but they were typically pretty basic- at least to kaito. the caregiver would typically save her best insults for a certain ultimate supreme leader, but kaito wasn’t complaining. kokichi probably deserved… some of it, at least… kaito shook his head in order to remove the thoughts in his head. kaito then made a grand realization- he was never ready. it still sometimes would get to him, the short insults of his personality, looks, humor, and intelligence. the astronaut knocked on the door after mentally preparing himself for the conversations about to ensue. mentally getting ready for everything, mainly being called an idiot more than his actual name, he took a deep breath and smiled at maki as she opened her dorm’s door.

as she heard kaito knock on her door, she sighed before letting him in. she knew that this project would take all of her being not to give up on, as she was working with someone so annoying.

“aye! maki! haven’t seen ya in forever!” he joked. she didn’t seem too happy about getting paired up with him, but c’mon! he wasn’t about to let this get him down, he would absolutely nail this project thing even if everyone thought he wouldn’t! he just had to believe in himself and hope maki helped him and wasn’t too much of a bitch. 

was he seriously saying that he hadn’t seen her in forever? god, idiot. they’d seen each other earlier that day! not to mention, he even spoke to her in his own stupid way of flirting without actually flirting... stupid idiot. not that maki liked it or anything! she would never like his attempts to flirt! yeah!

their project was about interviewing someone of a different talent than you and getting to know more about how it helps them at hope’s peak. maki, the ultimate child caregiver, would never admit her true ultimate, especially not to kaito during some stupid interview.

kaito held a bag of chips and two soda cans in his hands, he was skilled at not only holding things, but alllllso being supportive and getting her some food. handing maki one of the sodas, he walked in, confidence radiating from him. kaito felt awesome! they were gonna do great on this project, he’d finally get an ‘a’ on something other than physics and astronomy, prove shuichi wrong, and prove to maki he wasn’t an idiot after all!

strike two was the sodapop. that was so cute- but she wasn’t feeling touched or anything! she was just... happy... because... she had a good day! yeah, kaito’s attempts at flirting weren’t heartwarming or anything. they were just nerdy- he was just a nerd! it’s fine! he’s just weird. she wearily drank from the bottle, trying to hide all emotion behind the opaqueness of the cola.

as they began their work, they started to interview each other as the thunder outside began to roar. 

maki would never admit to it, but the assassin was completely terrified of rain. in her orphanage, the rain typically signified a power outage, which would completely ruin all hope of showers, food, water, or warmth for days. when she had to care for the children normally, it was draining, but caring for whining brats who are hungry, thirsty, tired, cold, cranky, and maaaayyybe going a liiittle insane? heh. awful.

no matter how loud the rain poured outside the window of maki’s dorm room, she would not let her confidence plunder. she’d singlehandedly assassinated countless people in her career as an assassin, what the hell would some silly little rain do to her while she was inside?

“great start, harumaki, we got some rain… i love the rain…” kaito thought of rain as a welcoming and grounding process. knowing that the rain was just a signification that the world was still turning normally, it made kaito glad. though the water cycle wasn’t very interesting to him, earth indeed was. the exact perfect placement to grow human life from microscopic bacteria? kinda cool. especially since it somehow evolved a small little spec into someone as beautiful as maki…

maki scoffed to herself. of course this idiot loved the rain!! what an idiot… god. this was so hard to do- to pretend to not be scared shitless in front of the biggest himbo in all of hope’s peak history (don’t tell kazuichi, leon, and yasuhiro that…). maki sat at her desk without an ounce of acknowledgement to what he said. “okay... let’s get this over and done with.” 

maki kept her eyes glued to her paper, reading out the questions that she’s previously written in her favorite red fountain pen. she refused to look towards kaito, mainly because she didn’t want to accidentally blush at him. not that she liked him or anything- ew! she just… felt embarrassed, having a boy in her room. especially kaito.

“alright. ‘do you ever wish that you got another talent?’.” maki wouldn’t admit it, but she just stole her questions from kaede. kaede’s questions were reeeeally good, so maki just decided to… borrow from the pianist.

kaito scoffed. “nah! i love my talent! if i didn’t have space, well… i’d be a lot sadder.” maki rolled her eyes as she wrote down the answer, but left out the last part. that was stupid, but suited for an idiot like kaito. 

kaito sat down next to maki, pulling out a half crumpled sheet of paper. kaito stole most of his questions from shuichi, but shuichi wasn’t quite made aware. it’s amazing what a cheeky picture of shuichi’s paper can give kaito. “alright, maki. my turn to ask. ‘do you ever find yourself using your talent in ways other than actually using it?’”

maki rolled her eyes. “yeah. there may be no actual children here, but i’ve learned the patience to deal with idiots like you and oma.” maki did mean to offend him, but kaito had become used to the term idiot.

kaito was not only called idiot by maki, but also kokichi, tenko, miu, angie, himiko, and even gonta called him an idiot. he had become used to it, and it now barely even hurt his feelings. “aww, you treat me special, maki roll?”

maki rolled her eyes at the statement. “i treat you no differently than i would any other idiot… it’s simple. don’t get cocky, it makes you unattractive.” 

kaito leaned a bit towards her with a smirk. “...hmm… so, you admit i’m attractive?”

maki rolled her eyes so hard, it literally hurt. she didn’t feel like answering such a stupid question, so she decided to move on to a question of her own. “if you had to change your ultimate, what would you change it to?”

kaito’s smirk grew as he took a sip of the panta he’d brought. damn, kokichi was onto something, this shit good. “hmm... the super high school level cool guy.” maki’s face, somehow, went paler. she reluctantly wrote the answer, waiting for his next question. but, she didn’t expect his question to be this weird.

“when did you find out you were in love with me?”

maki might as well had said goodbye to the panta she had just poured into her mouth, as she choked on it when he asked that. “what the hell kind of question is that, momota?!” she had to sit on her hand to prevent herself from slapping him across the face.

“i’m just askin’! my superpower is tellin’ when girls are in love with me, and my radar has going off about you for a while.” kaito was completely lying, he had never had a girl ‘fall in love’ with him, but the look on maki’s face was priceless.

unfortunately for kaito, he did pay a price as maki slapped him in the face. 

“hey!! what was that for? you know i’m right~!,” he sang with his smirk still adorned.

“speak one more time, and i’ll rip out your tongue.” maki’s expression was completely serious, but kaito didn’t get the memo.

“heyy! just give me my answer, maki roll!” kaito’s smirk started to fade, as the idea of losing his tongue wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear after asking that question. 

maki’s cold, dead glare said it before even she did. “do you want to die?!”

kaito shrugged. “eh... anyways, how does it feel *not* being the ultimate astronaut?”

maki sighed loudly. “are you sure you’re not just the ultimate ass?”

“oh- i’m definitely the astronaut. but, i do have a super high school level ass, thanks for noticing, maki roll. i know you were lookin’!” kaito knew he was now risking his life, and apparently his tongue, to flirt, but it was worth it.

maki simply decided that this conversation didn’t need to continue. she hated it too much. she assumed that he’d run out of questions, so she moved onto one of her own.

“how has the talent of ultimate astrona- oh. the power’s out. great.” she sighed with a gulp, realizing that this fear boiling in a pit in her stomach was authentic. she was a fearless assassin, yes, but... something about thunder! it was so loud, and booming, and god damn kaito looks good in the lightni-

ahem. maki reached behind her, grabbing one of her pigtails and mindlessly combing through it with her fingers. the darkness and the lowering temperature of the room became painfully apparent, causing maki to lightly shiver. she hoped he wasn’t going to use this as another opportunity to flirt with her... that idiot...

after the room fell completely dark, kaito jumped a bit. it did alarm him, but he wasn’t going to look scared! he had to be brave for maki roll! this was no big deal, as this pitch black room had nothing on the pitch black darkness of space, or the pitch black darkness of maki’s heart. “huh… hey! it’s alright! this isn’t gonna stop us from doin’ an awesome job at the project, right?” 

kaito then noticed how awkward maki looked. damn, she really looked pissed. he pondered about what she hated more; kaito, or the darkness. (it was a toss up. probably kaito.) “oh, wait, maki roll! i bet you’re not ready to see these babies in duty!”

kaito then proceeded to stand up, as he was sitting in a chair at maki’s desk, and stomped hard. his sketchers lit up. he stomped a couple more times, the lights changing colors. he raised his eyebrows with that same damn smirk returning to his face. “cool, huh, maki roll?”

strike three; the fucking sketchers. maki knew he was a nerd, but... what the fuck. did he seriously wear light-up heely sketchers to maki’s room? the nerve... this guy was definitely confident in himself, but... holy shit. this was a new level of weird.

kaito was extremely distracted with his sketchers. who can blame him, they were awesome! he had been staring at them for a little bit, zoning out completely. he looked up for a second, noticing maki’s expression and frowning to himself. “what? you don’t think they’re cool? c’mon… there’s no way you don’t like ‘em! plus, it’s kinda the only light source we have right now, sooo... i dunno about you, but i would rather have these awesome sketchers than be in complete darkness!”

strike four; his adorable fucking smile that made maki’s heart flutter his gaze at his shoes. those damned shoes, were they that important to kaito? god, how fucking cute what an idiot. the way that kaito acted like those shoes were the coolest things to ever exist, the care he obviously had for them... she wished he cared for h- she wished he’d just shut up, even though he wasn’t speaking.

maki looked down, wishing she was literally anywhere else. she thought to herself, ‘i am seeing, but i wish i was not’. she looked into his eyes, sighing at the nickname. not like she loved being called maki roll or anything... not like it made her heart flutter in her chest every time he said it... not like she mentally replayed those two simple words in her head every night before falling asleep... not like she was secretly kind of happy to work with kaito since he’d call her that over and over... not like she was kind of happy that she got paired up with the nerd to just so happen to wear light up sketchers as the power goes out... not like she wanted to wear his jacket and be held in his arms as it was so cold... not like she wanted-

kaito pressed his fists against each other with a smile, then relaxed as he noticed maki shivering. “isn’t it a little hot in here?” he asked, taking his coat off and then   
walking closer to harukawa. he placed the space themed jacket upon her shoulders, smirking to himself. yeah, he was totally gonna make maki fall for him. there ya go, maki roll!” he said, giving the female a thumbs up

maki scoffed. “idiot…”

he didn’t expect the female to call him an idiot again, he just wanted to show off his cool sketchers and finish the project with this girl he was veerrrrryyy interested in!! he looked down, embarrassed, then scratching the back of his neck. “hey! it was funny earlier, but you can stop callin’ me an idiot after i gave you my jacket!”

strike five; his damn jacket. it smelled like him... kind of gross, but mainly like axe body spray and regret. maki softly sighed at the scent, especially the feeling of the soft, galaxy themed, polyester fabric on her pale shoulders. she made no effort to hide her blush, but the light of kaito’s shoes could show the color of her cheeks. 

”if you don’t want me to call you an idiot, then don’t act like an idiot.” maki smirked, putting her left arm in the sleeve of the jacket, the same way that kaito would. she didn’t put in her right arm however, as she mimicked kaito’s movements. 

kaito raised both of his eyebrows at maki using his coat, he was surprised the female didn’t just throw it away and reply with some cold words. hey! this was progress, right?

maki totally would have chucked that stupid dumb trench coat on the ground if it wasn’t for that damn cold wind coming through her closed window... don’t think about it too much! she really, really was disgusted by the astronaut. she wasn’t secretly wondering wh about to be nice to him. gross.

he looked back up, regaining his confidence. he hadn’t noticed the blush on the female’s face just yet, he was pretty much focused on listening to her speak. he sighed as she replied with some usual rude comment... he was used to it at this point. “i’m not acting like an idiot!” he pouted slightly. 

”yeah, you aren’t acting like an idiot, you are an idiot.” she hid her slight smile by looking down at her feet. she wasn’t going to let herself get caught blushing because of this idiot and his stupidity. if he knew she liked him, she was done f- 

strike six; this look. his hand behind his neck, his jacket off of his shoulders and onto her’s; she couldn’t help but wonder if other people saw him like this. disheveled, scared, and most importantly; in light up sketchers. she wondered what she’d done to deserve this side of him, both good and bad.

his attitude changed a bit as he realized the female’s blush. “oh! you don’t seem that angry, maki roll. i think you might secretly...” he did a dramatic pause as he hoped to build some tension. “-like my sketchers! hah! i knew you thought i was cool!” he stomped his feet yet again, changing the color to purple. he said, crossing his arms with a confident smirk.

strike seven; that damn pause. she could sense that he was about to say something about her increasingly obvious crush on the astronaut, and she knew damn well that he would have a field day with it. despite the obvious signs that kaito was interested in her, she took them all as the idiot just being an idiot. 

“-like my sketchers! hah! i knew you thought i was cool!” kaito stomped his feet yet again, changing the color to purple. he said, crossing his arms with a confident smirk.

when he stomped again, she couldn’t help but gently giggle while she looked up at him. her eyes, while still full of ‘hatred’, looked less threatening, and her lips were curled into a... smile...? the assassin, upon realizing she was smiling, brandished her scowl once more. “...i don’t, idiot.”.

as another loud clap of thunder rang out, maki jumped, but tried to stay completely deadpanned towards the floor. she was not going to let kaito see her vulnerable or scared, mainly because she could tell that he would have a damn field day with it. 

kaito noticed the jump from maki, but decided to play the role of the ‘protective hero’. he had to keep flirting for as long as humanly possible, just to make sure she remembered he was very, very interested.

“hey, maki roll, if you get scared, don’t worry… i’ll protect you.” this phrase, though meant to be positive, elicited a scoff from the child caregiver.

“i don’t need, nor do i want your he-” another loud clap of thunder rang outside the window. maki accidentally let out a squeal as a crack of lightning lit the room entirely for a brief second.

the sight of maki, cowering in fear, and her typical scowl towards him gone and replaced with a look of fear made kaito realize- she really needed help. kaito instantly dropped his ‘hot, cocky, popular guy’ act and replaced it with a genuine look of care. he took a step forward with a concerned gaze. “maki... hey, it’s okay! we’re inside, and even if we weren’t, i think that the rain would be too scared to get you wet.”

for some reason, maki felt her lips curl into a smile as she softly chuckled. this was a weird feeling, but since she was so scared and humiliated at the time, she lost judgement and only did what she thought was a good idea at the instant it came into mind.

that was the precise reason that maki ended up hugging kaito back when he took her into a hug. kaito wrapped himself around her in a loving hug, surprised when she didn’t throw him off of her and cower in fear. in all honesty, the hug felt nice. the rain’s pouring and the claps of thunder may have scared her, but her reaction to the hug was what scared her most. she didn’t understand why she liked the hug, but… it was surprisingly less gross than she’d imagined.

kaito spoke softly, as to keep her calm. “it’s okay, you’re okay… this place is hella rich, the power will be back on before you know it…” that simple promise made maki smile more, but she was still shaking in his arms.

maki eventually spoke up, an embarrassed expression across her face. “...i want to… cuddle…” it was a very simple request, but it was nothing like a typical maki would say to the astronaut. ‘she was a lot nicer when scared shitless and on the brink of tears from awful flashbacks’, kaito noted.

“oh- hell yeah. y’know, i never tho-”

“shut up, idiot. don’t let it get to your head. i don’t mean to break my wrist stroking your ego.”

“...okaaaay…” kaito let go of maki, walking to the bed and putting his shoes on the table next to him.

“momota, were you raised by wolves? put those on the floor.” maki scowled.

“shh... they’re our nightlight..!” kaito was so proud of his idea!! maki wasn’t stoked about having shoes on her nightstand, but… whatever.

maki laid herself down on the other side of the bed, cuddling into kaito’s side. kaito wrapped his arms around her, as if he was protecting her. this made maki feel like a child in a way, and as much as she hated it, she absolutely loved it and would die to keep that feeling forever. maki dug her head into kaito’s chest, which prompted kaito to cover her ears with his hands. this may not have been the most ideal way to spend her night, but it was better than spending it alone.

kaito wanted to at least kiss her cheek before the pair fell asleep, but he realized that just cuddling like this was probably crossing a major boundary for maki, and he didn’t want to lose her trust. the way that she melted into his arms was to die for, but nothing matched the slight smile he could see on her face. that was what he wanted to see more than anything.

when they woke up in the morning, kaito initially thought he was still dreaming. after maki woke up, confused and slightly angry, kaito let out a chuckle. she remembered the events of the night before as she sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

all of the lights in the room were back on, signifying that kaito’s assumption that the school would easily fix the power outage was correct.

kaito’s damned smirk found it’s way back onto his face as he turned to maki, who was still annoyed that he was, one, in her bed, and two, so damn cute with bedhead.

“i told you so, maki roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> if you have any requests, pls comment them here or dm me on instagram (@acabakane)


End file.
